Valo, Margera, and WWE
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Viena Valo and Bam Margera are guests on Raw for as long as they'd like. Viena meets Jeff her first day and Jeff starts to fall and fall hard. What happens when the others want a piece of her as well? And what about Bam? Jeff/OC, some slash, language
1. Surprise Guests

_Let's see, if I __owned__ the people in this story, do you think I'd be writing stories? No, thought not. I __only__ own Viena Valo._

_This is my first story featuring some of these characters, so…yeah. Be nice please._

_*.*.*.*.*_

_Ring, Ring Ring, Ring, Ring Ri—_

"Hello?" A slight accent coated the word.

"Hello, Mr. Margera?"

"Close. Valo." A slight pause. "Viena Valo."

"Ah, Miss Valo. Would you know if Mr. Margera would be interested in being a guest on Monday Night Raw? You are welcome to join him, of course."

The glossed lips parted in a smile. "He'd love to."

"Great. Let's see…" The sound of pages turning. "Our next show is in Houston, Texas. How about Saturday you can fly down and meet with Mr. McMahon on Sunday to go over the script."

"We'll be there." _Click. _"Bam! We're going to Houston!"

*.*.*.*.*

Viena Valo. Younger sister to HIM's lead, Ville Valo, by a year and it showed they were related. Like Ville, she was tall as hell (though still a few inches shorter than her brother), skinny as hell, but had a figure that fit her perfectly. Her stormy blue eyes liked to change colors with her emotions and her black hair stopped about an inch below her shoulders.

She'd been living with Ville for 16 years, but when he started touring, he sent her to live with Bam Margera in West Chester. Ville trusted Bam to keep his sister safe, in the sense that Bam defined the word 'safe', of course. Now she was 30, Bam was 30, Ville was 31 and still touring, and Viena still lived in Castle Bam, the skateboarder becoming one of her best friends over the years.

*.*.*.*.*

"How long are we on the show for?" Bam asked. He and Viena were skateboarding backstage in the Raw arena as they tried to find Vince McMahon's office.

Viena shrugged, shifting her weight back to stop in front of a gray door with a plaque reading 'McMahon'. They walked in, seeing Mr. McMahon at his desk talking to a tall wrestler with tan skin and little hair. McMahon stopped talking when he noticed the two standing in his doorway. "We're done here, Randy," he said, standing up. Randy stood up as well, eye the two as he walked out of the office. "Mr. Margera, Miss Valo, my name is Vincent McMahon."

"Bam," Bam said, shaking Vince's hand.

"Viena," Viena said. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. McMahon."

"Call me Vince," the older said, shaking her hand. "Your brother couldn't come?"

"Still touring," she replied, holding her skateboard under her arm. "What do ya need us for?"

"We wanted to bring some fun to the WWE," Vince explained, handing the two in front of him each a small stack of papers. "Bam seemed like the most logical choice for our audience, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind Vince helping him out. You two will have full freedom on what you'd like to do unless it would credit to destroying someone expensive. Hell, you can turn the ring into a skateboarding park, I don't care. You two aren't required to wrestle, but if you want to, see me. Any questions?" Silence. "Well, the show's tomorrow, so you're free to go. You can explore the arena, if you want. People are still here."

"Ready to go, Bam?" Viena looked around when no one answered. "Bam? Bam!" She groaned, setting her skateboard on the ground again. "Thanks, Vince." She rode out of the office, looking for Bam everywhere. She wasn't looking where she was going as she rode straight into someone, knocking them both down.

"Owe," she mumbled, rubbing her back where it had hit the concrete. She looked up as her skateboard was handed back to her.

"Are you okay?" The man holding out her board was a tall wrestler with long purple hair, streaks of blonde going through it. He was in a black tanktop, a pair of sweat pants, and a pair of sneakers. A necklace with a blue/purple/green pendent of 'HB' was around his neck and there was a tattoo of roots going from his shoulder to his hand on his right arm.

"I'm fine." Viena pushed herself up, moving her board back under her feet.

"Jeff Hardy," he said, holding out a hand for her to shake. She smiled, taking his hand for a quick shake. "One half of the Hardy Boyz tag team and younger brother to Matt Hardy."

"Viena Valo," she introduced. "Best friend of Bam Margera and younger sister to Ville Valo. And Raw guest for a while."

"Ville Valo? As in the leader of HIM, Ville Valo?" Jeff asked, a smile on his face.

Viena smiled back. "Yeah, that's Ville," she replied with a laugh.

_Rock and roll, rock and roll, I'm the King of rock and roll! Rock and roll, rock and ro—_

"Hey, Bam," Viena said, flipping open her phone. "Me? Looking for your sorry ass, that's what I'm doing! … Yeah, I stayed for the whole speech and you left me there, you jackass! … Fine, fine, I'll be right there."

"You okay?" Jeff asked as she slid her phone back in the pocket of her black jeans.

"Yeah." Viena slid a hand through her hair, sighing slightly. "He's just an ass sometimes. I hope I see you later." She rode off, humming a HIM song under her breath.

"Yeah," Jeff said, watching her turn the corner. "Me, too."

Viena rode to where the ring was set up, seeing Bam lying in the corner on the ropes. "'Bout the time he said we could do anything we want." He watched as she climbed on the edge of the ring, leaning against the post his side was pressed against. "So, what should we do without our newfound freedom?"

"How about this?" Viena put her hands on Bam's side and pushed as hard as she could, sending the skateboarder crashing to the ring floor.

"You are so dead," he said, hand pressed to his side where it had collided with the ring floor as he glared at the laughing woman still on the ring edge. "Get in here. We'll settle this like Mageras."

"I'm not a Margera," Viena argued, going between the ropes to join her friend in the ring. "I'm a Valo."

Bam shrugged. "Then we'll do it the Margera-Valo way," he decided.

"What way is that? We'll pull a destructive prank and then get drunk and write a song?"

"Just shut up and fight me."

They faced each other in the ring before Bam rushed forward and put her in a headlock. Viena elbowed his stomach, his hold breaking as she elbowed him again. She pulled as hard as she could, sending him flying over the top rope when he hit it wrong. Viena climbed out of the ring herself, helping him up to his feet before sliding him into the ring, following behind. Bam stood up quickly, knocking Viena's feet out from under her. He straddled her stomach, holding her arms above her head. It wasn't really wrestling; it was more like a lazy fight between the two.

"You lose," Bam smirked, looking down at his friend.

Viena frowned. She used all her strength to flip them over so she was now straddling the other. "I win," she corrected, smirking. Clapping interrupted them and they looked over to the announcer's table. A man with about shoulder-length black hair dressed entirely in black leaned against the table, a smile on his face.

"Willa!" Viena exclaimed happily, jumping up off Bam and rushing over to hug her brother. Ville smiled as he hugged his sister back, looking back up as Bam joined them.

"You seem surprised to see me," he commented, his thick Finnish accent coating the words.

"Thought you were still touring," Bam replied, giving his friend a quick guy hug.

"Still am. I'm leaving Tuesday morning."

Viena practically beamed. "Willa! You can be a guest with me and Bambi!" she exclaimed happily.

Ville looked at Bam, obviously amused. "Bambi?" he asked. "What happened to Bammie?"

Bam shrugged. "She calls me both," he replied. "So, you gonna come tomorrow, or not?"

Ville smiled again, wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders. "I'll be there," he said.

"Yay!" Viena exclaimed happily, hugging Ville again.

"Anything for you, Vinnie."

_.*._

_I have no idea what the Margera-Valo way is, for the record. I just used what I said "pull a destructive prank and then get drunk and write a song" only because that's what me and my friends do sometimes when we have nothing better to do or are depressed and need to get happy. Plus, I thought it fit._


	2. First Night

_Chapter 2! Yay!_

_Again, sorry if this story kinda sucks but this is my first time writing using some of the characters, so…yeah…_

_.*._

Ville had read over Viena's script the morning of Raw, finding places he could say something without interrupting anything important. Vince knew he would be there, but none of the others did (not including Viena and Bam). He was going to be a surprise guest for the night. They didn't have a storyline as of yet; they were just supposed to go out, get the crowd pumped up, and then Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase would interrupt them, they'd argue and then attack. Easy night. Bam had actually gotten a skateboarding ramp put in against the ring to do tricks on for an entrance.

"Nervous?" Bam asked. Viena was biting her nails; her worst nervous habit.

"Shut up," she snapped, shoving her hand in her pocket. She was wearing a pair of Bam's old gray sweatpants over her tight black skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs, her black DC's on her feet so she could skate and a black HIM shirt with no sleeves cut to show a thin strip of skin between the bottom of the shirt and the top of the skirt. In the small strip of skin that showed, you could see the beginning of the Heartagram tattoo going down below the waistband of her skateboard was under her foot. She was skating in and then announcing Ville.

Bam laughed, tugging on a strand of her hair. He was in his own DC's, a pair of baggy jeans, and a long black jacket; he had decided he didn't want to wear a shirt. His own skateboard was under his arm; he was going first, then Viena was after him.

Ville was standing behind the two, his arms crossed. He was dressed in black again; black shoes, black jeans, and a black tanktop. He didn't feel very comfortable knowing they'd be attacked, especially when Viena was involved, even though he knew it was all just scripted.

"Ready?" Bam asked, his board under his feet as a crewman ushered them forward. Viena nodded, hearing _'King of Rock and Roll'_ start playing throughout the arena. The fans were going crazy and they didn't even know for sure who was cming out. "See you out there." She gave a small wave.

Bam skated out in front of the huge crowd of people, smirking slightly at the screaming. He raised his hand in the air and banged his head to the beat of the song before skating down the ramp, getting some decent speed before throwing a couple tricks on the ramp. The crowd went wild.

When Bam was done, he climbed into the ring, rolling his board to the center before taking a microphone from Lillian Garcia. He stood in the middle of the ring next to his board, looking around with a smile until it finally quieted. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he said, trying hard to act all serious for once. "My name is Larry Smith and I'm here to explain quantum physics to you." Backstage, Viena and Ville started to laugh.

Bam grinned, stepping on the bottom rope before leaning out toward the crowd. "Fuck this! I'm Bam Margera and if you don't know who the fuck I am, well," He laughed, "then you can just go to hell!" The crowd went absolutely nuts. He got off the ropes, still grinning as he moved his arm, pointing it to where Viena was waiting. "Now, I know you're not here just for me, so let's bring out a good friend of mine. Straight from Helsinki, Finland, Miss Viena Valo!"

"See you out there," Ville said as the first few bars of the chorus of _'Razorblade Kiss'_ started playing. Viena smiled, skating out in front of the still screaming crowd. She raised a hand up to the ceiling, her shirt sliding up a bit more, earning herself a few whistles.

Viena smiled, seeing Bam grinning at her from the ring. She skated down, throwing a couple tricks of her own before joining him in the ring, Lilian handing her her own microphone. "Hello, Houston!" she yelled, her accent more clear through the speakers. The crowd screamed. "Well, like my little Bambi said, my name is Viena Valo!" She looked around, still smiling. "Who thinks I'm better then Bam?" The crowd erupted in cheers. Viena smirked, turning to her friend. "See, told you I was better."

Bam rolled his eyes, learning against the ropes again. "That's bullshit," he argued. Viena grinned. "Well, if any of you have a problem with us," he continued, now addressing the crowd, "well then that's too fucking bad. 'Cause we're staying for a while!"

"And for one night only!" Viena yelled over the crowd. "My brother and lead singer of HIM, Ville Valo!"

The chorus of _'Soul on Fire'_ started playing as Ville walked onto the ramp, raising his hand to the crowd as he walked toward the ring. "Now, Ville's only gonna be here tonight, so we better make this one fan-fucking-tastic night!" Bam yelled. This place exploded with cheers and whistles. He kept up with his image, looking Viena up and down. "Are those mine?" he asked, looking at her pants.

Viena smirked, jutting her hip out and resting a hand on it. "Well, you gave them to me," she replied.

Bam grinned. "Settle this the Margera way?"

"With a bit of Valo flair." The two grabbed their skateboards, sliding out of the ring.

"For the record, I have no idea what they're doing," Ville said, watching his sister and friend.

Bam started off first, throwing trick after trick on the ramp until he stopped on the opposite side from the other. The crowd cheered and he grinned. Viena rolled her eyes. She started, throwing different tricks then Bam. He didn't look too impressed, so she tried a different tactic. When Viena got closer to Bam, she hopped off her board and kissed him, the crowd going wild behind them.

"And that's the Valo flair," she smirked, sliding back into the ring with her board. She leaned against the ropes, still grinning. Ville smiled, coming up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

'_It's a new day. It's a new generation.'_

Legacy's music played, Randy, Cody, and Ted walking out in street clothes, a microphone in Randy's hand and the WWE Champion title belt over his shoulder. "Hey!" he yelled, the crowd booing the three of them as they walked up to the ring, climbing in. "You think you can just waltz in here and do whatever you want?"

"Um, yeah," Viena said as Bam stood beside her, Ville slightly behind her. "Think we can. Bam?"

"Vince said we could do whatever the fuck we want so, yeah," Bam smirked at Randy. "We can do whatever the fuck we want. In fact, I don't like you."

"So we're putting you in a title match for your WWE Championship," Viena continued. "And your opponent…"

'_It's time to play the game. It's time to play the game!'_

The crowed cheered and Randy's face showed both anger and surprise as Triple H walked out on the ramp in his street clothes, his sledgehammer resting casually against his shoulder. "You can't do that!" Randy yelled, glaring at the three in front of him.

"Uh, we just did," Viena said, grinning. "Deal with it."

Randy seemed to snap. With Triple H's music still playing, he dropped his microphone to the floor and shoved Viena, making her fall back to the floor. Cody and Ted held Ville back from attacking Randy as the Viper kicked Bam to the floor, kicking him again to send him crashing to the floor outside the ring. Viena quickly got back up, trying to keep Randy from attacking Bam again.

"Vinnie!" Ville yelled, struggling even harder as Randy spun around and slapped her hard. The crowd groaned at the sound. Randy watched her fall again before walking back to Cody, Ville, and Ted. He gave Ville a quick punch to the gut before they dropped him, sliding out of the ring. Triple H was gone by the time Legacy reached the top of the ramp, looking back at the ring.

Bam had managed to get back in the ring, lying next to Ville on the floor. Viena leaned over them, a hand on her cheek as she made sure they were okay. Nothing changed, though. There would still be a WWE Championship match between Randy Orton and Triple H at the end of the show and Bam and Viena were staying on the show for as long as they'd like.

_.*._

"Are you okay?" Viena asked, looking at Ville as they all sat in the locker room.

Ville grunted slightly as he stretched. "Been better," he replied, a hand over his stomach.

"Bam?"

Said skateboarder was staring at his arm, experimentally poking a bruise on his arm. "Doesn't hut," he muttered. "That shit is gonna get it."

"He's fine," Viena said with a smile, standing up straight. Ville stood up as well. "You're leaving?"

"Sorry, Vinnie," Ville apologized, kissing the top of her head. "I'll call you later. I need to go over some stuff." He kissed her again before walking out of the room.

Viena looked over and Bam and sighed. "Stop poking it," she ordered, slapping his hand away. "Its only going to get worse."

"Fuck off, I'll do what I want," Bam muttered, continuing to poke it.

"You okay?" The two looked over at the door. A man with long blonde hair kept back with a rubber band was standing in the doorway. There was a cowboy hat on his head and he was in a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt, and boots, his wrists covered in white tape.

"Um, yeah," Viena said a little nervously. Bam was too interested in his bruise to care at the moment. "I'm Viena Valo and he's Bam."

"Margera," Bam mumbled when she didn't say his last name.

"Shawn Michaels," the man introduced, looking the other two up and down. "So you're our guests for a while, right?"

"Um, yeah." Viena looked back at Bam to find he was gone. "Shit, where'd he go now?"

"Are you gonna wrestle?" Shawn asked, directing her attention back to him.

"I don't know yet," she replied, racking her brain for where Bam might have gone. "I've really only wrestled Ville, Bam, and the guys. I'm not sure I could do it here." A crashed sounded from down the hall. "Nice meeting you!" she yelled over her shoulder as she raced out of the locker room and toward the sound of the crash.

"What do you think?"

Shawn gave a smile, Triple H coming up behind him. "They seem interesting," he replied. "Don't know about Bam, though, Hunter. He just ran after Legacy. Viena went to find him."

Hunter grinned. "So, Viena or Bam? Choices, choices." He laughed.

Shawn joined him after a second or two. "Viena," he finally decided. "Bam might not be in the best shape after Legacy." Hunter nodded, still grinning.

.*.

"Damn it, Bam!" Viena muttered under her breath as she ran toward the sound of the crash. "Why do I always have to get your ass out of trouble?" She skidded around the corner just in time to see Bam get thrown to the floor by Randy. "Get the fuck away from him!" she yelled, lunging for him before Cody grabbed her.

"I wasn't supposed to have a championship match for 2 weeks!" Randy yelled, kicking Bam in the ribs.

"Well, you're having one tonight, so get over it and leave Bam alone!" Viena yelled back, wincing slightly when Cody's grip tightened. "What the fuck is your problem, Rhodes?"

"Mess with Orton, you mess with us," was his response. She growled, still looking at Bam as he slowly stood up again. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the few bruises starting to show on his chest and stomach.

"Look, it's not our fault you pissed us off!" Viena yelled, turning to look at Randy. "Stop hitting him!" Normally, she wouldn't have worried; her friend could take care of himself in a fight. But Bam had already gotten kicked hard twice by a professional and it was happening again.

"Fine, on one condition." Randy picked Bam up, punching him in the gut again, the skateboarder doubling over. "Join Legacy. Help us defeat DX."

"I'll d—"

"If I do it, will you leave her alone?"

All 4 looked over to see Bam with his arms around his stomach leaning against the wall. "If I do it, you leave Viena the fuck alone," he repeated.

Randy seemed to accept it, Cody releasing Viena as he, Ted, and Bam followed the other down the hallway. Viena rubbed her arm where Cody had gripped her, glaring at the 4 retreating forms. "Damn it, Bam!" she yelled, kicking the wall as hard as she could. "Fuck, I can take care of myself! Your fucking ass is what I wanted to help! And you just had to be a dumbass and ruin my plan!"

"Calm down."

Viena spun around, Shawn and Hunter standing behind her. "What the fuck do you want?" she muttered. "I'm busy right now."

"You're kicking a wall," Shawn pointed out, looking at the smudge on the wall.

"Listen, why don't you join DX and we'll help get Bam back," Hunter offered.

"But I don't kn—"

"We'll teach you some moves," Shawn offered quickly.

Viena looked back behind her where Bam and Legacy had disappeared. "Alright," she agreed. "I'll do it."

_.*._

_Okay, well, I used King of Rock and Roll for Bam's theme song because it's the theme for Viva La Bam and my mind didn't want to think of a different one. Viena's is Razorblade Kiss because I love that song. And Ville's is Soul On Fire because, well, just because._

_And yes, Randy is kind of an ass in this story, but he'll get better. I think. I put him against Triple H only because those two have amazing matches. And Jeff comes back in the next chapter! Yay! _


	3. Training

_Disclaimer: Again, if I owned the people in this story, do you think I'm be __writing__? I only own Viena Valo._

_Okay, so we've established that Randy's an ass, Bam joined Legacy, and Viena joined DX. Fun._

_Oh, and this is kinda just a filler chapter so it might be kinda short. Sorry 'bout that._

_.*._

Viena slid out of her rental car, leaving the black 2010 Mustang in the hotel parking lot as she took her bag and headed inside to get a key for the room she and Bam were sharing.

"Viena!"

The Fin turned at the sound of her name to see Jeff running up to her. "Hey," she said. "Jeff, right?"

He nodded. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, noticing the slight bruise on her cheek. "Orton slapped you pretty hard."

"Nothing I haven't felt before," Viena muttered, taking her key card from the desk receptionist. "I need to get some sleep, though. Shawn wanted me up early so I can learn some moves."

"You're training with Shawn Michaels?" Jeff asked in disbelief. "He usually likes to train alone.

"Well, he's teaching me to wrestle properly so when I go against Legacy with him and Hunter, I at least have a fighting chance," she explained, shrugging. She started to leave when Jeff put his hand on her shoulder.

"I could teach you some moves," he offered. "You know, if you want me to."

Viena smiled as he took his hand back. "I'd like that," she replied. "Thanks, Jeff." She walked away, heading to the elevator. On about the 2nd floor, it stopped and a tall man dressed completely in black with long black hair walked in, pressing the button for the 4th floor. Viena recognized him immediately; she'd watched enough WWE for that. "You're…Mark, right?" she asked. "The Undertaker?" Mark nodded, looking over at her as the elevator started moving. "I'm Viena. Viena Valo. I'm a guest host." Mark just nodded again, staying quiet as the elevator stopped on the 3rd floor. Viena gave one final smile as she walked out, the doors closing as she walked down the hallway.

"Viean Valo," Mark said as the elevator started moving again. "I'll remember that."

"Bam?" Viena called, opening the door to room 316. "Bambi? You here?"

"Bambi? What a stupid nickname."

Viean flipped the lights on; Randy was sitting on one of the two beds, Cody and Ted standing behind him. "3 things," she said, crossing her arms and popping one hip out. "1, get the fuck out of my room. 2, where the fuck is Bam? And 3," She looked at the two youngest members of Legacy, "do you guys just follow him everywhere?"

"Bam has agreed to let us stay the night," Randy said, answering only one of her questions.

Viean took a deep breath, restraining herself from going over and smacking the smirk off his face and decided it'd be best if she just left before she did something she'd regret. "Fine," she finally ground out, opening the door again. "Just tell Bam I'm staying with someone else, then." She slammed the door shut as she walked out.

After a quick trip to the receptionist again, Viena stood in front of room 133, her bag still hanging on her shoulder. _Here goes nothing._ She knocked a few times, stepping back as the door opened. A man a few inches taller then Jeff with (a little longer than) shoulder-length black hair stood in the doorway in a pair of black sweatpants, his arms crossed. "Um, hi," she said a little nervously. "Is, uh…" She cleared her throat slightly. Bad could make fun of her all he wanted, but she still got a bit nervous around people she didn't know when she didn't have anyone with her. "Is Jeff Hardy here?"

"Jeff!" he called, stepping out of the doorway so she could walk in.

"What?" Jeff walked out of the bathroom in the same sweats he'd been wearing all day and nothing else. He smiled when he saw Viena. "Viena!" He went over and hugged her, her bag falling to the floor.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy," the other man said, his arms still crossed. "How do you know her? What have I told you about talking to strange women?"

"Don't full-name me, Matthew Moore Hardy," Jeff shot back. "We ran into each other. I helped her back up." He turned to Viena again. "Sorry, this is my brother, Matt."

"Viena Valo," she introduced, giving Matt a small smile before looking back at Jeff. "Can I stay here tonight? Orton is apparently staying in my room with Bam."

"Why would Orton want to sleep in your room?" Matt asked, leaning against the wall.

"Orton wanted me to join Legacy to help them defeat DX and they were using Bam as bait," Viena explained. "But he agreed before I could and now his ass is in trouble again. So I joined DX because they said they could help. Bam apparently said Orton and his two lackeys could stay in our room." Matt nodded, not asking any more questions.

"I'll make sure to get you up tomorrow," Jeff said, handing her her bag.

"Thanks." Viena walked into the bathroom with her bag, getting into the shower almost immediately.

After a long hot shower, Viena walked out of the bathroom in an old pair of Ville's boxers and a black camisole, setting her bag on the floor again. "Feel better?" Jeff asked. He and Matt were lounging on a bed watching an old movie on TV.

"A bit," she replied, smiling a little. She started to pull out the couch-bed when someone knocked.

"Viena!" Ville yelled as Matt went to open the door.

She winced slightly, hearing her brother's tone. His accent was getting thicker and that meant he was getting more upset and that usually led to him scolding her in Finnish. "Just let him in," she said when Matt looked at her to whether he should open the door or not. "He'll get someone to let him in sooner or later and no on will be able to understand him." Matt nodded and opened the door.

"Viena Hermanni Valo," Ville said, storming over to where his sister was now sitting. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"I just got a call from Mr. McMahon and he said Shawn and Hunter told him Bam joined Legacy and you've joined DX! Then when I go to your room to find you, I find Bam with Legacy and you not there."

"Calm down, Ville."

"Ei , I-KIRJAIN jälkisäädös ei asettua heittää!" _No, I will not calm down. _Viena sighed. Ville was starting to speak in their native tongue. "I-KIRJAIN don't haluta te ehtiminen loukkaantunut!" _I don't want you getting hurt._

"I-KIRJAIN olen ei astuva jotta panna loukkaantunut!" Viena yelled back, standing up. _I'm not going to get hurt._ Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I-KIRJAIN kanisteri ajaa haluta -lta itse ja I-KIRJAIN jälkisäädös oikeastaan ainoa kahakoida Bam. Hartiahuivi ja Etsiä jälkisäädös auttaa we ja ajaa haluta -lta we ja I-KIRJAIN olen hieno totta kai Jeff jälkisäädös kanssa." _I can take care of myself and I'll really only fight Bam. Shawn and Hunter will help me and take care of me and I'm pretty sure Jeff will too._

"What did she say?" Jeff whispered to his brother.

"Does it look like I understand Finnish?" Matt whispered back.

"I-KIRJAIN jälkisäädös olla huolellinen," Viena said, setting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "I-KIRJAIN lupaus" _I'll be careful. I promise._

"I-KIRJAIN jälkisäädös hävittää te tokko te aari ei," Ville replied with a small smile. _I'll kill you if you're not._

Viena smiled back, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Kiittää te." _Thank you._ Ville nodded and walked out of the room without another word.

"So, what was that about?" Matt asked as the door closed again.

"He just wants to make sure I stay safe," Viena said, pulling out the couch-bed. "That's all. But I need sleep, so I'll see you tomorrow." The room was silent as she climbed under a few blankets and quickly fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Viena woke herself up around 8 in the morning, Jeff and Matt still fast asleep. Digging through her bag, she pulled out a black T-shirt streaked with green and a pair of dark blue shorts. Changing, she pulled on her black DC's, pulled her hair up with a rubber band, and walked out of the room, snatching a key card from the desk when she passed it.

"Morning," Shawn said as she walked into the arena. There was a training room set up and there were already people training. It was a large room filled with what you might find in a gym or a weight room as well as a ring in about the middle. "Sleep well?"

Viena yawned, stretching her arms over her head. "As well as I could in someone else's room," she mumbled, her voice low enough so Shawn didn't hear her.

"Hunter!" Shawn called.

The Game strode over to where the two were standing, a towel thrown over his shoulder. "Nice to see you're awake," he said, nodding at Viena. "So what exactly do you know about wrestling? Any moves?"

"Well, I've watched enough WWE to know what some of the moves are, but I don't know how to perform them," Viena said, crossing her arms. "Other then that, I can do some of the simple moves. Wrestling Bam and Knoxville can teach you valuable things about what moves to use."

"We'll teach you some basic moves and some strong ones, okay?" Shawn asked, the three of them walking over to the empty ring. Viena shrugged.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Viena bent over with her hands on her knees as she tried to get her breath back. Her lower back and her legs were killing her after 4 hours of practice. Shawn and Hunter stood in the corner together, identical smirks on their faces.

"When I can stand straight again, I'm gonna kick your asses," Viena muttered, glaring at the other two DX members. The two blondes just laughed.

_.*._

_I'm not sure if I got the translations for Finnish right, but I tried. I haven't spoken Finnish since about a year ago, so I'm a little rusty. But I think I got it mostly right._

_And yes, Ville worries about his sister. And yes, Shawn and Hunter are jackasses when it comes to training._


End file.
